


"Eh?"-levator

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Aishira, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: Does "Do you want to have a meal together?" means what Shiraishi thinks it means?





	"Eh?"-levator

Shiraishi, as the doors of the elevator open, comes into eye contact with Aizawa-sensei. Which wasn't much of a surprise since they had rode the elevator together countless of times now.

He's tense. She notices as she goes in. It was highly unnatural for him to be that way; and to be quite honest, Shiraishi had never seen him so rigid in their nine years of knowing each other.

"Are you okay?" Shiraishi asks as she presses the 4th floor button. She didn't know what their relationship was exactly. If they were colleagues or friends or merely acquaintances but she did know they had a strong enough bond to worry about each other in matters other than work. 

They had always confided in each other when things got rough and Shiraishi expected him to do the same now. 

"I'm fine," Aizawa-sensei says curtly, not sparing her a glance. 

She could see him rub his fingers together, a habit he did when he had a lot on his mind, and it only increased her worries. 

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" She says sincerely.

Aizawa-sensei was as impassive as ever but she could see a little spark of emotion in his eyes; and as to what emotion, she wasn't so sure.

After a few seconds of silence, the doors to the elevator opened and Aizawa-sensei made a move to get out- but not before turning to face her and coolly asking, "Do... you want to have a meal together?"

".... Eh?"

And as fast as it happened, Aizawa-sensei got out of the elevator.

.... Okay.

Shiraishi did not expect that at all.

What does he mean by have a meal together? A meal with the others? A meal where he actually sits in the same table as them?

He had always opted to sit at another table close to her, Hiyama and Fujikawa even though they've all known each other for years now. No one knew why; he even joins in on their conversations but he has still never chosen to sit with them. But maybe that was what the question was for. He wanted to sit with them now? 

She groaned internally. It might just be a long day.

.

"Hey, are you sick?" Fujikawa asks as he pats Aizawa on the back. 

Aizawa gives a curt shake of his head and continues on with his paperwork. 

"Really?" Fujikawa continues on, "Your ears are red. They've been like that the whole morning." 

Aizawa instinctively reaches for his ears and gives them a soft rub. "Are they?" He asks. 

Fujikawa nods and takes a bite of his onigiri.

Suddenly, a face pops into Aizawa's mind. 

He stands up. "I'm gonna go do my rounds," he announces and briskly walks out, shaking his head feverishly.

Fujikawa stares at his walking back, halfway into swallowing his onigiri and shrugs.

.

It was, as expected, a very long day.

Shiraishi was on flight doctor duty today and the heli had departed three times already in the span of one morning, so there was basically no time to talk about anything other than work.

She hasn't even had lunch yet and she was starving. 

But that wasn't really the reason why she hasn't talked about it to anyone.

She was, maybe, shy.

She was shy talking about Aizawa in that manner.

It was the first time she's ever taken an invitation to eat a meal together so seriously.

Did he mean it as colleagues? Did he want to finally sit with them during lunch? 

Or... as something else? 

Shiraishi knew she was oblivious to a lot of things and this time, she wanted to figure things out on her own and not with an explanation given by someone else with more common sense than her. She was always top of her class, this should be a piece of cake.

.

Something is off. Saejima notices as she hands Shiraishi a few more folders to sort.  

Shiraishi groans and Saejima then notices Aizawa at the back of the room sneakily glancing at the former before quickly darting his eyes back to the paper in front of him. 

Ah. So this is what's off. Saejima smirks and bows in farewell to the two doctors. 

Aizawa quickly stands up and joins Saejima out of the office. 

"I'm not going to pry," Saejima says as she closes the door. " but you guys need to talk if you want to overcome all that bottled up sexual tension."

"There is no sexual tension," Aizawa says coolly, " And we have nothing to talk about." He nods and walks away.

Saejima let out a soft chuckle. For someone so daring while holding a scalpel, he was sure like a little boy when it came to matters of the heart.

.

Shiraishi took back her piece of cake statement.

It was midnight and she had finally finished all her paperwork, meaning she could go home and take a nice long hot bath and probably stress about Aizawa-sensei some more.

All those books she read for school never taught her how to deal situations like these.

That was probably why she was now reading all these dating advice articles online.

And from her newly gained knowledge, she was able to draw a conclusion that made her surprisingly happy.

Aizawa-sensei was maybe asking her out. And only her. 

She couldn't fight the stupid grin on her face.

.

Aizawa yawned as he presses the elevator button.

The elevator door opens and Shiraishi comes into view. 

Aizawa contemplates turning around and leaving but that would make him more suspicious, especially after his actions that morning. 

Shiraishi's eyes glance everywhere except at him and Aizawa feels as if he's already been rejected.

She had ignored him the whole day and to be quite honest, that had put him in a sour mood.

They were even in the same room together, yet all he got from her was a small uneasy nod of greeting and awkward silence.

It was somewhat unfair since she's been smiling to everyone else but him. 

Shiraishi was too nice a person. Maybe she was just trying to find the polite enough words to reject his senseless request that morning. 

Even Aizawa agreed he probably was too much. Maybe Shiraishi really did just see him as a colleague.

The elevator doors opened.

Shiraishi took a step forward; and stopped right in between the doors.

"About your question this morning," She turns to look him in the eyes. 

Aizawa has never felt more nervous in his entire life.

Shiraishi takes a step forward and as the elevator doors close, she smiles at him. "The answer is yes." 

".... Eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> These losers better get together in the movie or I'm suing.


End file.
